


Rainfall

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainfall

He didn’t see her get hit. If he had known, could he have saved her? He hadn’t seen when the fragmentation grenade had gone off, thinking that she had found time to take shelter before they ran in where Hargrove and his men were hiding. She didn’t cry out when it ripped through the side of her armor, piercing the kevlar body suit at the weak parts. He hadn’t noticed when she was lagging behind, thinking that she was treating others that had been hit in the blast. He turns back to see her leaning against a stone pillar, clutching her side like she was winded. He caught up to her, concern growing when she didn’t start walking toward him.

“You coming? We’re heading in for the final push to be done with this.” He expected her to laugh. That quirky laugh with the snort at the end that he had grown so accustomed to in the previous months. She shook her head at him.

“I don’t think so.” She pulled her gloved hand back from her side, her entire palm stained with deep, red blood. “We’re too far out. I can’t treat this here. Even if I do make it back, I’ll either go into shock, sepsis or bleed out. So, stay with me? I don’t have much longer.” She threw off her helmet at this point, shaking out her hair. That was how he knew her, how he had spent time with her. Her hair was in disarray from its usual asymmetrical bob, the bangs longer in front. He grabbed her hand as he sat down with her, wanting to do something to stop this.

They sat in silence for a few moment. He was afraid to look at her, afraid to see if she had succomb to her injuries.

“Hey Wash?” she asked, breaking the silence, “you never sang to me like you promised you would.” He sat there in silence, looking for something that could compare to how beautiful it was when she sang to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he started:

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, my little Grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine a--_

He stopped when her hand went slack, not a sudden change, but enough. He had thought it enough in the short time he had known her, so it seemed fitting she got to hear it before she --- Rain began to fall as he secured her helmet back on, propping her up against the pillar, and turned to go inside.

 

“Where’s Grey?” Tucker asked, as he came inside. Wash shook his head.

 

 


End file.
